


Of All The Colors

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Juvia lives in a colorless world, and her least favorite color is grey. Perhaps when she meets a new guy, Gray won't be so bad after all. Gruvia Colorblind AU





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new Au: Updated at random.

For Juvia being colorblind was now the norm. Shades of greys and blacks took up her world and she had forgotten what the thousands of colorful hues looked like.

And she hated it. Grey. It was the absolute worst color in the world and the one she was stuck with for the rest of her life.

She had been born with color of course but at the age of ten she was caught in a bad accident that resulted in her losing her sense of color.

Shes constantly getting everything confused, from drinks to wearing colors that should be illegal to wear together. Although her friends helped her as much as they could.

The once crisp red of an apple was now a full sphere of grey and her favorite pink umbrella was a washed out white that just made her sad.

She was now twenty and was on her way to her work, of course it was a paint store, how fitting. She relied on the names of the paint to tell her what they were and she was thankful that the machine could match the colors with the simple code, but what made her mad were the weird names like Holiday or Summer Breeze.

Today was her boss Mira’s birthday and luckily there was a floral shop on the way, so being the nice friend she is, Juvia made her way into the cute looking shop.

Inside was a jungle of flowers, and for once Juvia felt at peace. But inside she was sad that she couldn’t truly embrace the beauty, since all the petals were like a sea of grey.

She quickly chose a sunflower bouquet because Mira was like the sun, bringing warmth to every person she met. Even though she couldn’t see the bright yellow, she knew Mira was going to adore them.

Without looking she set them on the counter and fiddled with her purse until she found her wallet that was ripping at the seams. She would have to get a new one.

“That would be $8.45” the voice said and she looked up while handing them a faded ten dollar bill.

She froze as the man took her cash to give change. She had never believed in love at first sight but god was he gorgeous.

Like a fairy tale, her heart tightened and an odd sensation of warmth ran through her blood. She could feel her cheeks warming up to a rose tint and she lips parted with an awe.

She took the few seconds he was looking at the register to look over him. Dark hair which she figure was actually black and a soft smile, not to forget those deep eyes that drew her in, even though she saw them for a mere second.

Their hands touched slightly as she grabbed the change and tried not to look creepy as she starred at him so she smiled politely.

“Do you want a ribbon tied around the flowers?” He asked. His voice was music to her ears and she felt her heart speed up even more.

“Juvia thinks that would look nice.” He glanced at her with a weird expression but it quickly faded and she mentally scolded herself to stop with the third person narration.

“What color would you like?” He asked as he pulled a rack of ribbon from under the counter.

They all looked the same to her so instead of saying a color and embarrassing herself when it wasn’t there she just pointed to a random one.

“This should work” she smiled keeping the third person in check.

“Matches your pretty hair.” Ahh so it was blue, that she knew. Too bad she couldn’t appreciate the richness it once held. Now her hair was a mop of unsaturated color.

He expertly tied it around the flowers and handed the stunning bouquet back to her.

“Thank you so much” She turned to walked out.

“No problem and Gray.”

“What?” She asked. “Grey?”

“My name is uh Gray, you said yours or I assume Juvia is you so I thought I’d give you mine.” His hand was on his neck rubbing it nervously and she could of died right there at how cute he was.

“Well thank you Gray, see you later.” And with that she left to rush to work hoping Mira would like the flowers and not scold her for being slightly late.

Gray. Gray. Gray.

She took one look at the flowers and felt her heart flutter.

“Maybe grey isn’t so bad after all”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Her heart was racing so fast she might just faint. It had been a week since she meet her dream guy, Gray, in the enchanted flower shop.

 

After giving the flowers to Mira, Juvia was bombarded with question just about her flushed face and she knew there was no way of getting out alive once Mira’s match maker senses got to tingling.

 

After that fateful day, Juvia went by the shop again, well twice. Her excuse? Buying flowers of course and it just so happened that a lot of her friends birthdays fell near each other. Well not really but her raven haired prince didn’t need to know that. Now her apartment that she shared with her bestie Levy was slowly growing into a flower paradise and she loved it.

 

Today was her off day and the sky looked greyer than usual but she didn’t mind. The rain was something she took comfort in. It reminded her of her parents and how they used to help her splash in the many puddles that formed on the sidewalk.

 

“Levy, I’m going to the store. Juvias in the mood to bake, do you want anything?” Levy looked up from her book and smiled.

 

“Snicker doodles please.” Of course, they were her favorite.

 

“Anything for you Levy.”

 

She decided against her umbrella and made her way to the small store that was only a block from her home. Even though she only saw the muted hues, something about life seemed different. She didn’t scowl at the murky sky that much or complain about her shoes mismatching, Levy always caught her in time too. Her childlike smile has returned softly and deep down she knew why.

 

The little bell jingled as she made her way to the isle that contained sugar. She didn’t know how long she was standing there, deciding on the package with the star or the flower, when she heard a planned cough coming from her right.

 

Her face turned and brighten when it was none other than Gray. He looked ever so handsome in his comfortable sweats and hoodie.

 

“Gray, hi.” Her smile was now bigger and he returned it.

 

“Hey Juvia, not getting flowers today?” He teased and she laughed but held up the sugar in her hands. “Nope today Juvias focused on baking.” And those abs, but she wouldn’t tell him that.

 

“You bake? I personally have a killer sweet tooth too.” He causally grabbed a pack of chocolate chips, examining them and Juvia swore they would melt just from the heat radiating off her body alone.

 

“Juvia would be more than honored to bake you something. I usually have a big sweet party where I bake many treats for all my friends. You should come!” She squeaked. She didn’t plan on her sweet party anytime soon but if it meant Gray coming to her house, she was all in.

 

“That’s sounds great, text me the details.” He said and turned to walk away.

 

“But Juvia doesn’t have your number.”

 

He turned and a smug look sprung to his face. He leaned against the isle shelf and Juvia thought he should become a model.

 

“You have the card, I know you kept it.” He sent her a deadly wink and before Juvia could stutter out a response, he was gone.

 

“How does he know.” She whispered to herself.

 

Juvia returned to her apartment with more ingredients than intend and Levy thought she was hosting for a hundred people.

 

“You having a baking party again?” Levy questioned. She grabbed the eggs and put them in the fridge and noticed that her friend was zoned out in her own imagination.

 

“Juvia” levy called and this time her eyes opened and she giggled and mumbled a “sorry” for ignoring her friend.

 

“Yes this Thursday Juvia shall host her famous baking party. A sweet treat extravaganza if you will.” Grabbing a whisk, Juvia spun around the kitchen happily.

 

Levy smiled and promised to help clean the house while Juvia bakes. As a reward, a fresh batch of snicker doodles came out of the oven an hour later.

 

“You should get started on the treats, Thursday is in two days.” Levy commented and took a plate of cookies to her room, probably to finish the series she was reading.

 

“Juvia will” she replied. She had all the ingredients laid out for a strawberry shortcake, something one of her friends loved.

 

Juvia sent a quick text to her friends and even to Gray, she added a heart at the end and couldn’t contain her smile.

 

“Can’t wait” he responded in no time.

 

Her cheeks flushed and her imagination ran wild with the thought that Gray would be coming to her house in just two days.

 

Reaching for the sugar, Juvia beamed as she didn’t realize she chose the one with the grey heart.


End file.
